


fond of you

by kngminis



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kngminis/pseuds/kngminis
Summary: In which Dongpyo always finds comfort in Minhee's embrace and how he love that cologne. That damn cologne.





	fond of you

"Remind me to hex Junho when that asshole come here." Dongpyo mumbles with both annoyance and sleepiness clear in his tone, taking a seat beside a certain Ravenclaw who is currently reading a small book about Astronomy leisurely in the Great Hall.

Minhee turns his attention to his side, a knowing smile slowly adorns his face. It's not something new for his Slytherin friend to come to him and rant about their Gryffindor friend. "What is he doing again this time?" He asks, still looking at the boy who currently buries his face on Minhee's robe on the table.

"I fell asleep while we're studying in the library and that brat had the nerve to wake me by kicking my shin. It's so fucking hurts." Dongpyo's voice muffled because of the robe. He can faintly smell the owner cologne from it and it somehow relaxes him and taking away his headache a little. This is comfortable, Dongpyo decides.

"I'm still sleepy." He continues again softly.

Minhee lets out amused chuckle, already picturing that Dongpyo and Junho will get into another banter when they meet soon. He brought up his free hand that not holding his book and place it on the Slytherin's head. "Then, sleep. I'll wake you up when Junho come here so you can hex him." He ruffles the latter hair while his attention already back to his book.

A habit of him that always makes Dongpyo's heart feels something weird.

.

Ever since the war, Hogwarts have been encourage their students to not separate themselves based on houses. That's why it's not a foreign sight anymore to see the student from different houses sit on the same table in the Great Hall. The headmaster had said that they will not sit according their houses anymore and even make their common rooms open for each other.

"Merlin's beard, it's still morning and yet you already read a book?" A boy with brown hair walk into the Great Hall with two boys walk behind him, they quickly take seat opposite of the two boys who are too busy with their own activities to look at the newcomers. The three of them quickly taking the food on the table to their plates while commenting about how hungry they're whenever they saw the food.

Dongpyo is too busy drinking his favorite pumpkin juice as he hums to random song. He feels someone staring at him and he knows it’s from the boy beside him, he quickly turns to the Ravenclaw with questioning look. That's when he realizes it. "Hey, Kang Minhee. Since when your hair is blonde? It's still black last night when you visit my common room."

"Ah, now you mention it. I just realized it. What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Probably he put a spell on it."

"There was a spell for that?!"

"Duh, of course, Hyeongjun."

The now-blonde Ravenclaw didn't say anything and just stares at the boy beside him intently, his eyebrow furrows while biting his lips. Something he does when he's thinking hard about something. Then he open his mouth and says something that surprised his friends.

"Dongpyo, I just realized that you always sit beside me every time we're together."

Junho quickly face palm himself while letting out a biggest sigh. He doesn't understand Minhee, for someone that said to have a galaxy brain, he sure is a fool. "Did he just realized that after five freaking years?" He mumbles to himself which only can be heard by both of his friends beside him.

"I told you, Minhee is a fool. He is not supposed to be in Ravenclaw." Hyeongjun whispers back.

"The sorting hat must be not in its right mind when it sorted him. I bet it." Eunsang joins the conversation.

Dongpyo looks a bit surprise then place his arm on the table. He place his face on his hand while looking at his friend. "Why? You don't like it?"

"Of course not! I like it. So much!"

Minhee answers with his bright smile adorns on his face, eyes turning into crescent moon shape. The very same smile he wear whenever he's genuinely happy, like when the first time they meet in the train and Dongpyo accepts his friend request. The answer is very typical of Minhee but still, it makes Dongpyo's heart feels weird.

.

"Why the hell am I here again?" Dongpyo grumbles as he close his eyes when people around him start cheering loudly. The small Slytherin doesn't hate crowded places, he just doesn't like being in the Quidditch Pitch. He doesn't like the sport and thinks it's stupid and only losers play it. Although Junho begs to differ and said that the only reason Dongpyo hates Quidditch because the small Slytherin can't ride a broomstick to save a life. So, he feels bitter to see a sport that related to flying.

Hyeongjun turns his attention away from the game then stares at the small Slytherin with his big eyes. "Because Minhee asked you to watch him play." He retorts nonchalantly with a small innocent smile that almost feel like teasing and it's really make Dongpyo irritated for no reason.

"Yeah, he always say Quidditch is stupid but still coming to watch the game when Minhee asks him to come. Pft." Says the black haired Hufflepuff, earning a slap on the back of his head from the small Slytherin. Eunsang yelps in pain, but Dongpyo dismiss it quickly.

"Talk about hopeless—" Before Junho can finish his sentences, Hyeongjun already covers his mouth while shaking his head. The Hufflepuff boy doesn't want to annoy the small Slytherin more. Because an angry Dongpyo can be quite scary and he kind of not want to see his Gryffindor friend to get hex in this crowded place.

Dongpyo rolls his eyes then turns his attention to the game. His eyes immediately lands on the now-blonde Ravenclaw who currently flying around the Pitch, trying to find the snitch. Speaking of hair, Dongpyo still not used with the sight of blonde Minhee. The small Slytherin doesn't want to admit it but the boy really suits the color like a glove. It makes him look more unreal in a good way. Maybe Minhee is a half-blood means he is half wizard, half angel. Of course this is not meant to be known by the blonde Ravenclaw, or anybody at all.

His eyes widens a bit as he watches the blonde Ravenclaw capture the snitch, the referee blow the whistle ending the game. The crowd, mostly from Ravenclaws, cheers loudly as Minhee proudly shows the audience the Golden Snitch in his hand with smile as bright as the sun. That’s when his eyes meets with Dongpyo’s that already looking at him since god knows when. The blonde Ravenclaw widens his smile, making his eyes almost closed as he waves to the small Slytherin excitedly. Dongpyo laughs when he saw Minhee almost lost his balance on the broomstick because he’s too excited after winning the game. He waves back while shouting some congratulations although he doubt the blonde can hear him.

“For someone from the losing team’s house, you look really happy, Dongpyo.” Junho comments with amusement clear in his tone. Dongpyo rolls his eyes. Stupid Gryffindor and their unnecessary bravery. Maybe Junho really wants to get hex in this crowded place.

Before Dongpyo can reach for his wand under his robe, Hyeongjun claps his hands to get their attention. The Hufflepuff smiles sweetly then he holds the small Slytherin’s wrist softly. “Hey, let’s go down and meet Minhee, hm? We have to congratulate him! He must be waiting for us.”

Hyeongjun drags Dongpyo away from their Gryffindor friend while giving look to his fellow Hufflepuff to help him. Eunsang nods his head as he approach Junho then put his arm around the latter’s shoulder. “You really have a death wish, huh? I thought we had talk about this before, Cha Junho.” The two walk behind Hyeongjun and Dongpyo slowly.

“I just find it amusing to tease them. They’re really obnoxious about each other and that’s—” Dongpyo can’t hear whatever Junho trying to say because someone suddenly pulls his body for a hug. His face quickly relaxes when a familiar cologne mix with the smell of wet grass greets him.

“Congrats. You did it.” His voice muffled because the blonde Ravenclaw still engulfs him in his embrace. Dongpyo can feel Minhee answers his words with a big smile adorns on his face as the latter tightens his embrace.

Dongpyo couldn’t count how many times Minhee hug him, because he does it a lot. Even so, Minhee’s hugs never fails to make Dongpyo’s heart feels weird.

.

“Have you heard that we’re going to learn about Amortentia today?” Eunsang whispers to the two boys that sitting in front of him.

Hyeongjun turns to him with a smile plasters on his face, he nods. “That famous love potion right?”

“Sorry to break your expectations. But, we’re not really going learn about that potion. The Professor won’t let us brew it and risks the students use that for their benefit.” Dongpyo joins in, his face looks bored since he never like this subject. He always make Minhee and Hyeongjun help him to study before the final test, since the two are pretty good with Potion.

The black haired Hufflepuff mumbles about how Dongpyo always do this, break their expectations. At least the small Slythern himself acknowledge it. “Anyway, we still get to see it since Junho said that the Professor show the love potion to the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws this morning.”

“Did Junho tell you what he smell from the potion?” Hyeongjun asks casually.

Eunsang’s face turns sour as he remember how the Gryffindor won’t tell him at all and keep trying to change the subject. “Nope. He keep dodging the subject. So annoying. It’s not like I will tease him or anything if he smell anything related to someone.”

The fellow Hufflepuff only responds with a knowing look on his face while smiling. Dongpyo rolls his eyes, he knows the reason behind why Junho won’t answer Eunsang’s question. It’s not simply because the Gryffindor afraid of Eunsang’ teasing. It’s because of another reason and from the look of it, Hyeongjun seems aware of it too.

Before Eunsang can ask why his two friends reacts that way, the Professor come into the class and starts the lecture. The Professor opens one of the cauldron in the front, steam rising in characteristic spirals from it. The room instantly fills with a familiar scent.

“Does anyone can tell what potion is this?” The Professor asks, looking at several students that have curious expression on their faces.

Hyeongjun raises his hand and opens his mouth when he get permission to answer. “It’s Amortentia, sir. It’s the most powerful love potion in the world and it’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us.”

“You’re right. Now, let’s talk about this potion for a bit—”

“So, what did you smell?” Dongpyo can feel Hyeongjun’s stare on him, he turns his attention to the Hufflepuff who is smiling, still waiting for him to answer his question.

The small Slytherin lets out small sigh, he then tries to focus more on the faint scent that have been waving around the room. “Hm. It smells like pumpkin juice, wet grass and something smell like a fresh laundry..is it a cologne?” Dongpyo furrows his eyebrows, he had smell this familiar cologne before but he can’t remember where.

“Isn’t that Minhee’s cologne scent?” Eunsang suddenly joins in, although his expression looks a bit weird, as if he’s bothered by something.

“What?” Dongpyo replies, not quite grasping what the Hufflepuff meant.

“Fresh laundry. That’s Minhee’s cologne scent, Dongpyo.” Hyeongjun answers his question instead with a knowing smile.

Then it hits Dongpyo. How his heart always feels weird every time Minhee is around him, how he always wish to be the reason behind Minhee’s beautiful smile, how he unknowingly finds comfort in Minhee’s embrace every time he feels tired with the world. Now everything makes sense and Dongpyo suddenly panics at the sudden realization.

“Son Dongpyo..” Eunsang calls him softly.

“H-Huh?” Dongpyo replies, not really looking at his two friends that already have their eyes on him.

“Your face is red. Are you okay?” Hyeongjun retorts slowly, not trying to upset the small Slytherin.

Dongpyo looks up then stares at his friends nervously, his face deep red as he feels the air around him turns hot. He lets out forced chuckles as he shakes his head quickly. “O-Of course I’m okay!”

Eunsang opens his mouth to say something but his fellow Hufflepuff hold his wrist, sending a code to not say anything which he ignores it. “So, the smell, the cologne you smell from Amortentia is Minhee’s. That’s mean you—”

“Eunsang, please stop whatever you’re going to say, or else I’m going to hex you so you can shut up.” The small Slytherin mutters lowly although the two Hufflepuffs can still hear him.

The black haired Hufflepuff instantly closes his mouth while smiling nervously while Hyeongjun gives him the ‘I-told-you’ look. Hyeongjun place his hand on Dongpyo’s hands as he smile comfortingly. “We won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.”

Dongpyo lets out a relief sigh as he smiles back to the Hufflepuff, appreciating his kindness and understanding. However, he still feel bothered by the newfound information. He’s attracted to his best friend, the blonde Ravenclaw that always by his side since first year. Dongpyo doesn’t know how to face Minhee later without blushing. He should do something about his feelings before it’s affecting his friendship with the Ravenclaw. There’s no way Minhee returning his feelings, right?

.

“Pyo, I have been thinking maybe I should turn my hair back to black. What do you think?” Minhee wonders while playing with his blonde hair, not noticing how the small Slytherin instantly freeze when he suddenly leaning on the latter’s shoulder.

Dongpyo nervously playing with the glass he’s holding, staring at the pumpkin juice in it as if it’s the most interesting thing to watch. He curses on his mind as he tries to control the beating of his heart. He looks around the quiet Great Hall, not much students in it since it’s not lunch time yet. Even their three friends are not here, probably have classes to attend.

“Pyo.”

“H-Huh?”

“Is it just me or you’ve been acting strange recently?”

“...What do you mean?”

Minhee get up from his position as he fixes his attention to the small Slytherin, who is trying so hard to not looking at the blonde Ravenclaw.

“Look at me.” Minhee asks, but Dongpyo still won’t turn his attention away from his glass.

The blonde Ravenclaw lets out small sigh as he ruffles his own hair roughly, a habit he does when he’s annoyed about something, in this case probably because Dongpyo won’t answer him and ignoring him instead. Dongpyo knows really well how the boy beside him is not that patient, he don’t like guessing what other people is thinking and have a big curiosity. The small Slytherin grumbles as he gets up from his seat and cast a quick glance to the confused Ravenclaw.

“I have to get my book for the next class. I forget to bring it. See you later!”

Before Minhee could answer him, or even offering to accompany him to the dungeon, Dongpyo already runs out of the Great Hall.

.

“Dongpyo.”

“Hm?”

“Minhee is searching for you.”

“Don’t tell him that I’m here!”

.

“Isn’t about time you stop acting like this and talk with Minhee for real?”

“Cha Junho, you want to get hex again?”

“You’ve been avoiding him in every chance you get. The poor boy didn’t even know what’s his fault.”

“He is not wrong or anything. I just, I just need time to think, okay?”

.

“Hey, Minhee is looking for you. _Again_.”

“Hyeongjun, can you tell him that you haven’t see me at all today?”

“Why?” Dongpyo quickly turns around when he feel the familiar voice right beside his ear. His face turns a bit red when he realizes the close gap between his face and the Ravenclaw’s. He quickly steps back while clearing his throat, trying to control his expression.

That’s when he realizes that Minhee is actually flying on the broomstick outside the Owlery. The windows had no glass so he actually can come through the window, but the Ravenclaw keep still on his broomstick, still waiting for Dongpyo’s answer.

“How did you know I’m here?” Instead answering Minhee’s question, he asks him back with another question.

Dongpyo then turns to the Hufflepuff who have been together with him today. Hyeongjun quickly shakes his head. “No! It’s not me! I swear!”

“Must be Eunsang and Junho then.” Dongpyo murmurs to himself.

“I’m sorry.” Minhee suddenly apologizes while offering his hand for a handshake.

Dongpyo looks at him incredulously. “What are you apologizing for?”

“First, just take my offer for a handshake.” Minhee says slowly.

The small Slytherin lets out small sigh as he reach out for the Ravenclaw’s hand. When Dongpyo hold Minhee’s hand, the latter quickly pulls him to his way. Dongpyo yelps in surprise as he expects himself to fall from the tower through the window. He blinks his eyes when he finds himself sitting behind Minhee on his broomstick.

“What the fuck?”

“Hyeongjun, I have to go somewhere with Dongpyo. Are you okay being alone here?” Minhee ignores Dongpyo’s whines which annoy the latter.

“It’s okay! Eunsang and Junho are on their way to here. Good luck, you two!”

Dongpyo don’t understand what that means but he quickly hug the Ravenclaw when the latter suddenly speeds up without notice. There, he smells it again. That damn cologne. Oh, how he love that damn cologne.

.

“Why are we here? Aren’t we not allowed to be here?”

“We’re already sixth year so it’ okay.”

Dongpyo blinks his eyes as they stops in the Astronomy tower and sits on the floor near the open window. No one says a word as both of them watching the blue sky slowly starts to turns orange. The view is really beautiful, Dongpyo thoughts. But, there must be another reason for Minhee to drag him here and it’s not to just for enjoying the view.

“Do you still didn’t want to talk about the reason you’ve been avoiding me lately?” Minhee whispers softly, there are a bit sadness and hurt in his voice and that’s make Dongpyo feel guilty for acting childishly.

Dongpyo bits his lips as he tries to make up his mind, maybe he has to be honest and tells his friend about his feelings. He then turns to look at the boy on his side only to let out a small gasps at the sight. Minhee’s hair now have gone back to his natural black hair, his eyes shines as he stares at the evening sky while humming his favorite song. Dongpyo have always finds the Ravenclaw to be beautiful, with his shining eyes, cute button nose and beautiful smiles. Also, the freckles. The small Slytherin always finds everything about Minhee to be so endearing, he just doesn’t want to admit it loudly.

“Do you want to know what I smell from Amortentia?” Dongpyo asks after a few minutes appreciating Minhee’s beauty in silence.

Minhee turns his head to look at him with questioning look, as if wondering if this is related to his own question. “What is it?” He replies softly.

“It’s pumpkin juice, wet grass and..” He stops for a while to bit his lips, wondering if he really should say it or not. He can feel the boy beside him leans closer to hear what he’s going to say. “..and your cologne.”

The small Slytherin closes his eyes, expecting the Ravenclaw to laugh at him and tell him to stop joking or maybe worse rejects him. Either way it’s hurts him. He just not expect to be pull into a hug, a hug that he have been missing lately because he always runs away. Then the familiar cologne welcomes him, he smiles. He really miss all of this. Being together with Minhee, his hugs and his cologne. However he is still confuses why the Ravenclaw suddenly hug him. Is it an apology?

“Thank god. I thought you’re mad at me or something. I’m glad.”

Dongpyo gets out from the embrace to stares at the boy in front of him, demanding an explanation. “What do you mean you’re glad? I just told you that I smell your cologne from Amortentia.”

“Yes, and the feeling is mutual, Pyo.”

Dongpyo gasps as he can’t believe what he just heard. He blushes while his heart starts to beating uncontrollably, however instead feeling uncomfortable with it, he feels happy instead. He watches as Minhee’s lips turns upward to smile, his eyes turns to crescent moon. Very beautiful, Dongpyoo thoughts.

And he does it. The thing he has always want to do every time Minhee smiles. He tugs the Ravenclaw’s robe forcing him to lean down a bit, then he leans in to place a soft peck on his cheek. He smiles as he watches Minhee’s surprise face with his hand on his cheek. The black haired Ravenclaw’s ears turns deep red as he tries to hides the blushes that crept on his cheeks by burying his face on his palms.

“You’re so cute.” The small Slytherin comments in amusement.

Minhee whines but still not looking up. “Shut up. You can’t just suddenly do that. My heart almost burst from it.”

“Is it bad?”

“No. It means I’m too happy.”

“If that’s what you mean then my heart almost burst too.”

.

bonus

_It’s winter night and the fifth year Hyeongjun and Eunsang thinks it’s nice to spends their Christmas Eve outside, playing snow fight since the five of them not going home. Minhee has always likes winter, he loves the feeling when his shoes steps on the snow. He watches as Hyeongjun and Junho playfully chasing after Eunsang who tries to defend himself from their snow balls attack. He chuckles at the sight as he thinks maybe he should joins in and help Eunsang to fight them. However he stops when he feels someone throws a snow at him, hitting him right on his back. He turns around to catch the culprit only to find a smiling Dongpyo._

_“What?” The small Slytherin asks innocently, with a knowing smile._

_Minhee smiles back as he approaches Dongpyo slowly which makes the latter steps back warily. “What are you going to do? Stay there, Kang Minhee.”_

_However the black haired Ravenclaw keeps walking closer and closer and then suddenly a snow ball hits him right on his face. Minhee yelps both in pain and because of the coldness. He opens one of his eyes since there are still some snow on his face, he watches as Dongpyo laughs merrily as he comes closer. He touches the black haired Ravenclaw’s face as he tries to get rid the leftover snow._

_“There. You look pretty as before again.” Dongpyo mumbles, not realizing what he says as he keeps laughing, still remembers the look on Minhee’s face when the snow ball hits him._

_Minhee stays in silence as he watches the boy in front of him laughing happily, his face brightens up and eyes shines under the moonlight. Very pretty, Minhee thought._

_._

_“Minhee, what did you smell from Amortentia?” Junho asks lowly, with his eyes focused on the Professor._

_“New parchment, strawberry shampoo and snow.” _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammatical error, i haven't check it. anyway, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mogujeongz)


End file.
